Live and Let Love
by XxX-Fire-Fairy-Witch-XxX
Summary: One-Shot - ' Enjoy your last night of seeing, because you won't need your eyes for the next three days, starting from tomorrow morning' She said to him, ' Everything changes when in darkness' She told him, walking out of the tavern and head off to t


I do not own King Arthur Or any characters Or My Precious One by Celine Dion, I do how every own Kaylay and Kara. Trust me if I did own King Arthur then none of the Knights would died and I would have Tristan all to myself.

This is the first King Arthur One-Shot and there will be more one-shot to come from different points in time, this is about 3/4 years before the movie.

Also I would like to say a Big Big Thank You to Homeric for Betaing my Story.

* * *

'' What?'' A load voice cried out.

Most people had chosen to ignore the outburst, but a few people sought to find out the source. They didn't have wait long to find out what had happened, when a woman with long auburn hair came marching into the tavern. This was where the Sarmatian Knights were typically to be found. The knights had learned when they had first met the auburn haired woman, Kaylay, not to anger her but it seemed that one of the knights had forgotten that and it was that moment the knight that walked in, and that knight was Lancelot.

'' Kaylay…'' He tried to say,

He soon shut up, quieted by the glare he was retrieving from Kaylay and Vanora. He looked at his brothers in arms, but they just watched the scene waiting to find out was going to happen, none of the knights wanted to at receiving end of Kaylay and Vanora's anger, so they all stayed out of it.

'' Don't you dare, don't you bloody well dare, '' Kaylay said to him in a calm voice, but the knights could tell there something else in way she was speaking.

'' Let me explain, will you?'' Lancelot said, trying to reason with her, but failing.

'' What is there to explain? You think being blind is a good thing and easy, Well your wrong, Lan-Ce-Lot'' She said, drawing out each syllable of his name.

Kaylay took a few deeps breaths to try and calm herself down. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and could tell from the height of arm that it was Vanora because they were similar height, while all the knights were taller than her.

'' Will you let me explain please" Lancelot asked her, in an almost pleading voice

'' Explain then,'' She said to him, shooting him a glare.

The rest of the Knights watched argument going on, but kept an eye on their silent scout. They all knew that he had became protective of her, and would do anything to make sure she was happy, and if it meant harming one his brothers in arms to achieve this, then he would.

'' For a Blind girl, she can still glare scarily'' Galahad whispered to Gawain, who nodded at the comment

'' I almost feel sorry Lancelot, if it's not Kaylay or Vanora who gets him, it will be Tristan'' Gawain said, looking at scout from the corner of his eye.

'' Poor Lancelot, Arthur will need to find a second in command!'' Galahad said with a laugh, before listening to the argument again.

'' I meant it's better to be blind than see all the death and destruction,'' Lancelot said to her.

'' I would rather see Death and Destruction than see nothing, '' Kaylay retorted, with tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

'' I don't understand why, you don't just let someone help now that you're at Hadrian's Wall, not the forest? It would make your life easier!'' Lancelot protested.

The rest of the knights were watching the two bicker back and forth as if it was a game of catch. It was hard to tell who was going to win, seeing how it was Kaylay and Lancelot going against each other; the argument could last for a long time.

"I'll make a wager with you," Kaylay said. "Let's see how you like being blind. You have to be blind for three days with a thick piece of cloth covering your eyes, stopping you from seeing anything and you will carry on doing your normal day. No one will help and if they try, they will be joining you, the only time they may help is if you're in mortal danger and if you look, you will be blind for longer. Do you think you are up to the challenge Lancelot?''

'' This one is mine'' He said to her with grin, not that she could see it, '' I know this fort like the back of my hand.''

'' Enjoy your last night of seeing, because you won't need your eyes for the next three days, starting from tomorrow morning'' She said to him, '' Everything changes when in darkness'' She told him, walking out of the tavern and head off to the stables.

After awhile of being in the stall that held her horse, Papa, in the stable, she was beginning to calm down; she always found it was easier to calm in the presence of the gentle animal.

'' Oh Papa, what am I going to do?' She asked him, stroking his nose.

Hearing footsteps was an easy thing for Kaylay to do when she was in the forest, where it was usually quiet, but the noise at the wall often made things difficult for her. Luckily the stables were almost empty and so it was easy to hear the two people approaching.

'' Arthur,'' She said softly. '' And Tristan.''

'' It still surprises me how you hear him'' Arthur said with a chuckle.

'' He tries too hard to be quiet when around me,'' Kaylay replied. ''

Kaylay stood up and turned around, looking in Arthur's direction, even though she couldn't really see him. It was more of a courtesy so that when she was talking, they knew she was talking to them, especially since Arthur was so far above her in rank at the fort.

'' I won't take back the bet, Lancelot needs to learn his lesson," She said nervously.

'' I hadn't come here to ask to take it back, I came here to see how you were'' Arthur said gently to her, as he moved closer.

'' I am fine Arthur, I will better lot happier tomorrow, when I find out what Lancelot walked into, but you needn't worry about me,'' Kaylay said to him softly

'' Then I shall leave you with Tristan and bid you both goodnight,'' he said to them before departing.

'' I will see you in the morning Sir, sleep well.'' Kaylay turned back round to Papa and placed her hands on the top of his head, showing him that everything was fine, and that he could lie back on the ground again. Once he was ground, he bit on to piece of Kaylay clothes, stopping her from leaving. Kaylay knew it was useless to try and get Papa to release, so she sat down with next and leant against him.

'' So why are you still here Tristan?'' She asked him quietly.

'' It is not a crime to stay here,'' He said to her, moving closer.

''But this is you we're talking about. You're either here to stop yourself from killing Lancelot or you want to find out something,'' She explained to him, leaning back against her prone horse.

She waited to see if Tristan was going to say anything, not that he normally did, but it never hurt to try. Kaylay soon realised that he wasn't going to answer.

'' See how you could kill Lancelot if you really wanted, I'm guessing you're here to find what caused the bet, am I right'' She asked him, waiting for him to answer.

'' So tell, what cause you to be so angry at Lancelot,'' He said as he walked over and leaned against the horse's stall.

'' You heard what happened, you know,'' Kaylay said, turning her head away.

'' I am a scout, I see things other don't, and I think that there's more to it than what was shown.'' Tristan took an apple out of his pocket and bit into it.

'' At least you can see what other people can't,'' she said to him, as if she was blaming him. '' I'm sorry, my anger doesn't lie with you'' she amended quietly after a moment.

'' Then where does it lay?'' he said to her, before taken another bite out of the apple,

'' Where do you think its lies?'' she retorted, anger filling her words

'' This started long before tonight,'' he said to her, known there something else

'' I don't know why I'm evening bothering to tell you, you're not blind, you don't know how it feels," she said to him.

'' Tell me then,'' the scout said to her, in a somewhat gentle voice for him,

'' This is why reason I don't tell, because your pitying me, and don't say you're not, I can hear you.''

'' Woman, just tell me,'' he said to her in frustration.

'' Fine then,'' Kaylay said in cold firm voice. '' How do you think it feels, to be able to see the one day and then have it all ripped away in a flash?'' Tears started to fill glossed over blue eyes. '' To never be able to see the world again, never to see colour again, just being in a world of blackness, It's terrifying,'' She said as tears fell. '' Normally it wouldn't bother me, because I've seen the world, I know what it looks like even if I only saw for 8 years.'' It took her a few breaths to calm herself down, but eventually she continued. '' But lately I miss seeing everything, I miss seeing the sun rising and setting, not seeing what people look like. I want to be able to see again, so I can see what the knights look like, so I can see what _you _look like,'' she said quietly, knowing he would have heard the underlying message.

'' Maybe it's better not see people then,'' Tristan said to her.

'' How could it be better not to see, If I was to have children I would never get to see what they look and that would kill me.'' Kaylay took a few deep breaths. '' Maybe it would have been better if I hadn't survived the Saxons then I wouldn't have to deal with not being able to see and I would be with my family, '' she said softly, a tear falling down her cheek.

She didn't want to know what Tristan would do at her words, fearing that it would anger him. Tristan bottled up his feelings, but once released it was stay out of the way or get hurt. Kaylay stood up from her sitting position next to Papa, and started to walk out of the stable, but didn't get too far, before she was pulled back by pair of arms tightening around her. Kaylay tried to move from his hold but he was holding fast and everything time she tried to get away he would tighten the hold, until it was hurting her.

'' Tristan, please let go, you're hurting me'' She protested.

He kept her close to him, but didn't say a single word; instead he just pulled her down with him, as he sat on the floor of the stables. After awhile of trying to get away from him, Kaylay gave up and just sat, knowing that if he didn't want to do something then he wouldn't, and at this moment the thing he wasn't going to do was let go. After a while of just sitting in the stable in pure silence, Kaylay had fallen asleep and now leaning on Tristan. The scout carefully shifted so that Kaylay was in an easy position so he could pick her up without waking her. Once he was up and had her in his arms he left the stables and headed off to the sleeping area where knights had their quarters. Kaylay also slept there after Arthur had given her room there when she first came to the Wall, knowing it would be easy for the Knights to watch out for her till she got used to being around a lot of people again. When Tristan reached her room he kicked the door softly so it would open, placed her on the bed and covered her with a fur blanket, before leaving the room.

Next day

When Kaylay woke the next morning, she let a groan out, feeling the heat of the sun on her face, pulled the fur blanket over her head and turned on her side, away from the window. She was about to go back to sleep when someone knocked on her door, get let another groan out and tried to go back to sleep, but the door soon opened, and she knew then she wouldn't be going back to sleep.

''Come Kay, up you get!'' A loud voice said cheerfully

'' Go away, still sleeping,'' she said to the person,

'' Up now or Vanora will have my head'' He said to her,

'' All you Knights are wusses when it come to Vanora, and you Bors, you're the worst, '' Kaylay grumbled, as she sat on her bed, rubbing her eyes

'' I'm not scared of my little passionate flower,'' he said in booming voice, '' I thought you'd like to know that Lancelot has started the bet."

'' Ok, I've be down in a moments, I need to get changed first.''

She heard the door closed and then pulled the fur blanket off her and then placed her feet on the floor, and headed over to where her clothes were. Once she was dressed she headed out of her room and down into the tavern, where the rest of knights would be. When Kaylay got there she was pulled on to someone's lap, knowing it was one of the knights she didn't make a move to go anywhere.

'' Good morning Gawain,'' she said

'' 'Tis a good morning indeed,'' he replied with a laugh.

'' What funny'' She asked him.

'' Lancelot, walking around and into things," he said with deep chuckle

'' He has the cloth on already?''

'' He does indeed, he had since he woke up, that's what he said'' Gawain explained to her.

Kaylay just smiled to herself, she would have to thank Tristan later on for putting the cloth over Lancelot's eyes, seeing how none of the other knights had his stealth and quietness. She let a yawn out and then moved from Gawain lap and on the bench next to him, and listened see if she was able hear Lancelot.

'' Hear you go Love,'' a kind voice said,

'' Thank you Vanora,'' she said to her with smile

Once Kaylay was finished with breakfast she spent the day with the knights, mainly laughing at Lancelot when he walked into things or was complaining about something, but then again when wasn't he complaining about something? She had yet to thank Tristan for blindfolding Lancelot and didn't know when she was going to get chance to: night was drawing near and she had promised Bors and Vanora that she would look after their little horrors.

'' Well I'm going, before I get attacked by Bors's children, I will see you all in the morning'' She said to the Knights before leaving the Tavern.

When she was outside, still within knight's view, she was suddenly attacked from both sides when two sets of arms clamped around her. Kaylay gave a laugh and smiled, then took the pair of arms from her waist and took their hands instead. So she could make sure she knew where they were.

'' Hello 5 and 6, let's get us home,'' she said to them walking away from tavern and towards where Vanora and Bros lived.

When they reached the house Kaylay let go of the children hands, and then they ran in to the house, where the rest of the children were. She could hear them all running and making a lot of noise. She couldn't help but smile, they were very much Bros and Vanora's children.

'' All right, everyone be quiet,'' Kaylay said loudly so they would hear her. Once they had settled she went on, '' now we're quiet, what shall we do?'' She asked them.

'' Will You tell us a story later please?'' Five asked her,

'' No, Lullaby please'' Six asked.

'' No, teach us something'' Two said to her.

'' Ok, OK, How about I teach you all something and then a Lullaby? The story can be saved for another time,'' Kaylay asked.

'' Yes!'' They all agreed.

Kaylay just laughed and told them what she was going to teach them, the children excited and eager to get started. By the time she had finished teaching them how to listen to sounds and name them, the three youngest were already fast asleep, and everyone else was tired.

'' So get changed and then in bed, then you can get your lullaby'' She said to the children, and heard a rush of footsteps.

After a few moments she got up from where she sitting and headed in to their room that they shared, she heard nothing when she entered the room, and didn't know if they were being quiet or actually asleep.

'' Ready for your lullaby?'' She asked and heard a quiet _yes_ from them all.

'' My precious one, my tiny one, lay down your pretty head.  
My dearest one my sleepy one, it's time to go to bed

Just lie your head and give your cares to me.  
Just close your eyes and fall into the sweetest dream, cause in my loving arms.

My precious one, my darling one, don't let your lashes weep.  
My cherished one my weary one it's time to go to sleep.

Just lie your head and give your cares to me.  
Just close your eyes and fall into the sweetest dream, cause in my loving arms.  
Your safe as you will ever be so hush my dear and sleep.

And in your dreams you'll ride on angel's wings.  
That's when the stars will touch the face of God...

And if you should awake I'll send you back to sleep ''

After finishing the lullaby and wiping away the tear that had fallen, she smiled when she heard the soft breathing of the children. Kaylay quietly left the room and headed back into the main room of the house, waiting for Vanora and Bors to get back. She knew it wouldn't be long, but it gave her time to think of peaceful things, like when she was living in the forest and it had been just her and nature, or when she had been living in her village or even here at the Wall when it was raining and she could just listen to it and never get bored. Rain was something she had loved since she was child, even when her mother told her not to go out in it, she would. Kaylay could still remember what mother said about the rain,

'' There will always be rain, there has to be, because it washes away all the dead and bad things and leaves new life.'' She could still hear her mother's voice.

She didn't know how long she was waiting, but soon the door opened or was rather kicked open. Kaylay turned her head and faced the door, giving a laugh at Vanora who was scolding Bors.

'' Welcome home,'' she said to them.

'' Kaylay your still here, you could left when they were all sleep,'' Vanora said to her.

'' It was no problem, they were noisy but good, I've better get going, I'll see you in morning.''

'' Sleep well dear,'' Vanora replied sleepily.

Kaylay left the their house and headed back to the barracks, hoping that she would come across Tristan so she could thank him, but as usual whenever she wanted him he was nowhere to be found, and when she didn't want him he seemed to be everywhere. She could hear people moving around, guessing most of them to be Roman soldiers. Once she got back to her room she went over her bed and fell on it on, pulling the furs over her body and placed her head upon her pillow and soon was fast asleep.

The next morning Kaylay woke up by herself, like she normally did. She was normally one of the first up and in the tavern; Dagonet and Tristan were the other ones who were up at same time as her. Once she was dressed in clean clothes and braided her hair into a plait, she left her room and headed down into the tavern. Once there she went and sat down upon a bench.

'' Good Morning Dagonet," she said to him

'' Good morning Kaylay'' he greeted, sitting down next to her.

'' Tell about last night, how did Lancelot take it'' She asked him, wanting to know how it had affected the knight's effect on the ladies.

'' It seem none of his lady friends like it very much and seem to want get own back on who did it, so watch yourself,'' Dagonet warned her half-heartily

'' I just want to know how he's going get on today with training, '' Kaylay said with a chuckle, imaging how it was going be

Both them just kept talking till the other knights showed up. Once the other knights had joined them she said good morning to them all and heard Lancelot walk in to things again, and gave a little laugh. After awhile she felt someone sit next her.

'' Hello Tristan,'' she said to him

'' I heard you singing last night, where did you learn the song?'' he asked.

Kaylay could feel blood rush to her cheeks, as she blushed in embarrassment. She hadn't meant for anyone to hear the song, it was just meant for the children's ears, but she knew her secret was safe with Tristan, so she didn't worry too much about it.

'' My mother used to sing it to me,'' she said quietly to him. '' Anyway when are you training today?''

'' This afternoon.''

'' I'll sing to you when you need reminded of where you belong,'' She whispered to him.

Kaylay got off the bench and stood up, stretching out, then headed out the tavern and towards the stables so that she could groom Papa. When she got there she could hear people moving around, so she was guessing that Joel was here and maybe one or two stable-boys with him. When she got there she headed right over papa's stall and after tacking him up, took him to the riding area. Once she was there she pushed her hands slightly on papa should so he would lower down to let her mount. She knew that Papa wouldn't do something that would harm her, but she felt sorry for him because he was used running around free in forest and now he was confined to a stall. Kaylay made a promise that if she wanted to ride outside of safety of the wall she had to take a knight with her, but when the knights were away Kaylay would play, it was the only time she could do what she wanted when outside of the wall. After riding him for about twenty minutes, she got off him and took him back to his stall where she would groom him down.

'' Joel could you ask one of the boys to bring brushes to groom Papa please'' She asked, when she entered the stable.

'' Of course,'' he said and went off to find stable boy.

When Papa was in his stall the stable boy had come over with brushes and then quickly left. Quickly finding the one she wanted, she then started to brush down his body; she knew he was enjoying It because he was neighing. Once she was done she put the brush in her hand down and picked the other up and started to brush his tail and mane. Once she had finished grooming Papa she kissed his head and left, knowing Joel would give him new hay to eat.

Kaylay headed back to the training area knowing it would be quiet because none of knights would be there yet. She liked being by herself during the day, because she was still getting to used to being around so many sounds and sometime it hurt listening to so much noise. She didn't know how long she was was sitting there for, but she soon heard noise behind her.

'' Who's there?'' she asked, turning her head.

'' You're getting paranoid Kaylay', ' the voice of Gawain called to her.

'' You're lucky I don't have anything to throw at you,'' she retorted.

'' You couldn't hurt me, you love me to much,'' he said to her with a laugh.

'' Ha you wish!'' She said to him. '' Where are the others, surely it's not after noon already?''

'' The Pup was teasing Lancelot,'' Gawain replied, '' So Arthur thought it better to start training sooner.''

It wasn't long before the other knights has turned up at the training area. Kaylay could tell that Lancelot was going to say something about not being able to train while blindfolded, but she had an ace up her sleeve, he wasn't getting out training just because he couldn't see anything.

'' Kaylay, surely you don't think I can train blindfolded?'' Lancelot protested,

'' Kay is able to hunt, so why shouldn't you train?'' Bors said to him

'' She's been doing it for ages,'' He said to Bors

'' Not so easy now is it'' She said to him, with a smug look playing on her lips.

The rest of the afternoon went on quite uneventfully. None of the knights were hurt, maybe a little bruised from training but nothing that would stop from drinking them self silly and sharing their beds with some tavern maid. Even after the knights had left the training area, Kaylay remained behind to think for a while - she need to think on her bond and feelings for a certain silent knight. She knew that she was going to have to tell him at some point about what he meant to her. The peace didn't last long, she could hear stomping coming towards her and whoever it was also muttering to themself.

'' Who's there?' She called out in to the person.

'' It's only me Kaylay,'' a soft voice called out.

'' Oh, Kara, I thought it was one of the knights,'' She said to her.

'' Nope, I had to get away, he's being overprotective again,'' Kara said to her. ''What are you doing out here alone?'' She asked

'' Just thinking about something,'' she replied back.

Kara smirked at that, she was going to get the answers out her now, and start plotting with Varona to finally get Kaylay and Tristan together.

'' This wouldn't have anything to with a certain silent scout would it'' She asked

'' When isn't it'' Kaylay said with a sigh. '' How is it that even when he's not here, he's causing me problems?'' she asked.

'' It's love, always thinking about the person, worry about them when their fighting, scolding them when they're hurt and then happy when their fine, Just tell him how you feel,'' Kara said to her.

'' I know I should, but he doesn't feel anything for apart from sisterly love, like the rest of the knights,'' she said back, taking a deep breath in.

Both women sat in same place just talking to each other, soon the sky got darker and the moon began to rise in to the sky, it wasn't long before one of the knights had turned up to make sure they were fine. Both women look toward where the sound was coming from, Kara let a groan and Kaylay just smiled.

'' Hello Galahad,'' Kaylay said.

"Hello, Kaylay,'' the young knight replied, before turning to Kara. '' Kara, where have you been? I've been going out of my mind, thinking that something had happened to you'' he said to her, with anger and relief in his words.

''You know how I feel about you being over-protective, I don't need it, so you had better stop now, or there be no more of me,'' Kara retorted angrily.

Listening to the argument going back and forth between the lovers Kaylay just sighed. She knew this could go on for hours, but she found it fun listening to the two of them fight, it reminded her of village and two of her friends, who were always fighting, who didn't make it out of the Saxon attack that left herself blinded. Kaylay shook her head of those thoughts she didn't need to think of that day of horror.

'' Ok, you two take it somewhere else, I know what's going to happen, so do it in your room please,'' she said to them in mock annoyance.

'' You're just upset you're not getting any or that Tristan hasn't asked you to his bed yet,'' Kara said to her, turning away from Galahad.

Kaylay blushed and glared towards Kara before turning and walking away from them before they made more fun of her. All the knights and her few female friends knew how she felt towards Tristan, but she knew Tristan just saw her as the little sister he had never had.

'' Oi, where are you going'' Galahad shouted out her worriedly.

'' For a walk,'' she called back as she disappeared in to the darkness of the night.

'' She starting to act like Tristan being able to just disappear, '' Galahad said to Kara, turning to look back at her.

'' No, she been doing it longer than Tristan, she just been able to blend in and because she's quiet when she walks, it make it easier for her to disappear, she not used to lots of people looking out for her,'' Kara explained to him.

Kaylay just kept walking until she couldn't hear any more noise that was coming from the tavern. She wanted to go out of the gate, but she knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon because it was night and the knights would more than likely find out her plan before she could even do it. She liked living at the fort because she had people who cared for her and didn't care that she was blind, they knew that she valued her independence, but she couldn't deal with being in fort all the time, she felt trapped like a bird in cage.

Kaylay didn't know how long she had walked for or where she was walking to, but she could tell that the ground had changed from a the normal soft grassy/muddy feel, to a hard twiggy feel. She knew was close to the forest and started to walk faster, she knew the knights would look for her, but if she started now it would give her a head start. As she neared the forest a voiced called out to her, making her stop.

'' Don't.''

'' Who are you to stop me, Tristan, You have no control over me'' She called to him, turning round and facing the voice she recognised.

'' I will drag you back, if you even think about it'' He threatened her.

Kaylay knew better than to test him, knowing he would make good on his threat, but she didn't care. She was mere steps away from freedom that she had once had and craved again. She knew that the woads wouldn't hurt her; they had only helped when she was living on her own in the forest and if she came across Saxons then she wouldn't care but she would take some out before they Killed her, there was nothing left for her and the one thing she had would never feel the same.

Kaylay just turned back towards the forest and started stepping forward before stopping for a moment, '' Goodbye Tristan and please don't follow me,'' she said, then started walking again. Making it in to forest and feeling the twigs below her feet she smiled. She was free, No more was she a caged bird.

She didn't know long she had been walking and she didn't care. Kaylay was in her element, her footsteps were still light and quiet much to her surprise. She stepped forward but instead found herself being picked up and tossed over a shoulder. Once she realised that was happening, she clenched her hands into fists and began hitting her captor's back.

'' Put me down right now, I will not go and you cannot stop me'' She yelled , still hitting out.

'' Woman, stop that'' Tristan growled, '' I warned you'.'

'' I will not stop till you put me down and leave me, I refuse to go back to the fort, " Kaylay protested, still banging her fist on his back.

'' So you would rather face Woads and Saxons,'' he said, not letting her go.

'' Woads have never hurt me, and the Saxons can finish what they started before, but I refuse to be a caged up like a bird in that fort,'' She argued with him.'' I have nothing left but life, and even that's not mine.''

'' You think you have nothing, yet you have friends that treat you like family and would do anything to help you'' He said to her, arguing back.

Tristan stopped for a moment before shrugging Kaylay off his shoulder and lowering her on to the ground. He took her hands to make sure she didn't try anything that would allow her to escape.

''I have nothing, My mother, father and sister are dead, I have no-sight, my mother's family thought me nothing more than a burden and knew everyone at the wall would pity me because I cannot see. And do not say they don't pity me because I know they because I hear them,'' she said to him almost yelling

By now Kaylay was trying in vain to get her hands free from Tristan's hold, she knew just pulling wasn't going to work, she knew she need a plan if she truly wanted to get free.

'' Do you really think they still pity you? They may have done so when they first met you because they didn't know you. The knights, Vanora, her family and your other friends know not to pity you and they don't,'' Tristain said vehemently, keeping a tight grip on her hands and pulling her forwards.'' Do you really think your blood family would want you running from your new one?''

Kaylay lifted her head and looked towards him momentarily lost for words. This man confused her more than anyone - not only had she never heard him speak so much, but she also knew he was right. She knew that her family would side with Tristan.

'' You win,'' She said quietly, '' But I will go back on one condition. I get let out whenever I want to. No more cages,'' she told him, in a voice that held no voice for arguing with.

No more words were spoken between the pair for the rest of the walk and most of time at the tavern, till the end of the night when she was heading back to her room. Tristan followed her again, and once outside her door, she opened it before putting her hand out, and took hold of his sleeve.

'' Thank you,'' she said in a small voice, '' for making me see what I really wanted. Goodnight Tristan,'' Kaylay told him, stepping in to her room and closing it.

* * *

I hoped everyone enjoyed it, Plz R&R and tell me if you like Kaylay blind or should I change it and make so she able to see. Also I would love to hear ideas on what should happen in the next One-Shot I do.


End file.
